Motel Room
by Momo-617
Summary: Gaara is started his relationship with Kankurou and for the first time, they are sharing a bed, but Gaara has to go to the bathroom and is too shy to wake his brother and tell him. What will happen? Kankurou seme, Gaara uke, incest, omorashi, wetting


Gaara lay awake, staring at the ceiling. Next to him, was a slumbering Kankurou. The pair had been dating for three months now and this was their first time sharing a bed. It felt right. Gaara knew that his aniki would protect and care for him no matter what and he trusted him with his life. They were deeply in love and nobody could tell them otherwise. They were brothers, yes and this was considered incest, but their feelings for each other were true. Kankurou had suggested that they stay at a motel to keep out of the public eye. Gaara had agreed and they both left their house later that afternoon. Gaara suddenly winced as he felt a strong throb at his lower abdomen. He hadn't relieved himself since he left his house at five pm and Unfortunately, he was too nervous to wake Kankurou up by asking where the bathroom was since the rooms didn't have them en-suite. He wanted to look like the perfect uke and having such an embarrassing bodily need flare up like that; it would probably be a real turn-off for his brother. But what could be worse? Relieving himself, or uncontrollably wetting himself in bed and in front of Kankurou?

He had actually felt the urge to go just before they went to bed, but managed to ignore it and fall asleep a few hours. Because Gaara was so shy when it came to bathrooms, he had said nothing. The tender fifteen year old decided that he try and hold it as best he can, and if the pressure got too much, he would get up and find the bathroom himself, even if it took up almost the whole night. If he held it, he hoped he would fall asleep and not have to deal with his urgent problem until morning; but Gaara knew his body too well: If he needed to go, he would have to go straight away because desperation always kicked in much too fast for his liking. Already, he was having to clench his stomach muscles every few seconds to stop any urine from escaping. He looked at the clock.

3:30am

Shit.

Four hours.

Four hours of moaning, squirming and shaking. How the fuck could he wait four hours? Gaara crossed his legs under the blankets and turned on his side. That position made his bladder feel more comfortable, but not so comfortable that he could fall asleep because the pain and aching made it impossible. Another half an hour passed and the pressure in his bladder grew stronger and stronger. Eventually the fidgeting woke Kankurou up.

"Gaara what's wrong?"

"N-Nothing. Can't sleep."

Kankurou wrapped his arms around his little brother and hugged him tight.

Gaara involuntarily let out a cry of pain as the arms wrapped around his weakening bladder, squeezing it for all it was worth.

"What's wrong? Are you hurt?"

"I'm fine... cramp in my leg."

The brunette reached under the covers and massaged his brother's leg. "Is that better sweetie?"

"Y-Yeah. Thanks." The base of his bladder started to hurt to such an extent that he could barely hold all the pee in with his muscles alone. Carefully, he moved his leg on top of Kankurou's and then shifted his body so that his crotch was pressing on his brother's leg. He sighed in relief and relaxed his muscles a little; but not too much.

"You're really cute Gaara. Cute and small."

"I'm not that short!"

"I mean petite. I can pick you up so easily."  
>"Yeah?"<p>

"And I can also do this!" He tickled furiously at Gaara's stomach and sides. The younger teen laughed and this caused his bladder to push right down. "A-Ahh!" He gasped, trying to swat the hands away, but forgot that Kankurou was much stronger than him. To his horror, a small, but worrying jet of urine escaped and wet the front of his boxers. "A-Aniki! Stop! Oh god!"

The chestnut haired boy smirked and planted a kiss on Gaara's lips, then let out a chuckle. "Are you OK? Do you need anything?"

Gaara thought about telling him of his desperate need, but decided against it since he was too damn embarrassed. "I'm fine thanks."

"If you want a drink or anything, just tell me."

A drink? Yeah fucking right. The last thing he needed was more urine to drip into his bladder "All right."

Moments later, all was silent and Kankurou had fallen asleep. Gaara knew he couldn't hold another drop and got up quietly. He stumbled around the motel in pursuit of relief, but it was too dark to see anything and too risky to turn on the lights. He opened various doors; but none of which led to a bathroom. A trickle suddenly dribbled out and he buckled down, moaning quietly. Staggering to the main door, he almost burst into tears to find that it was locked and Kankurou had the key. The urine only pressed down further and harder against his tightly closed urethra and in agony, crouched on the floor, holding himself like a child. After a few minutes, he regained control and staggered back to the bed, defeated and desperate with a full bladder. As he climbed back onto the soft mattress, he felt a stream escape and squirmed frantically, managing to stem it. Although the leak brought him some relief, he knew he had to go right now or he wouldn't make it to any bathroom at all. His boxers were completely soaked at the front and the bed was damp with pee. He lay back down painfully, holding his crotch to prevent any more amber fluid from leaking out.

XxX

An hour later, Gaara found that everything was still too wet to wake Kankurou up, but he had no other choice. Two hours left, but there was no way he could hold it that long. "Aniki." He said quietly, shaking his brother gently. Gaara bit the inside of his lip with embarrassment.

The brunette awoke. "Are you all right?"

"I-I..." He hadn't the courage to do it. "I need..." Come on! He would understand!

"Need what?"

He gulped hard, starting to shake a little. _Do it. Kankurou couldn't expect him to get through the whole night and not even need to go to the bathroom! It's a normal, healthy bodily function! _He reassured himself. His nerves didn't help his poor bladder at all. "H-Hug me." _Why can't I just tell him I need to go? God, I'm such an idiot!_ He cussed in his mind.

"Did you have a nightmare? You're all clammy."Asked the older teen, holding him in his arms.

"Mm..." Gaara inhaled his brother's musky scent, but his heart sank when he caught the faint smell of urine. He'd only released a little bit... how could it smell strong like that? Blushing madly, he pulled away from him. "I'll be all right now."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes. Thanks."

Kankurou petted Gaara's hair gently and lay back down to sleep. Gaara was exhausted from clenching his muscles so much and they were starting to weaken. Then, he had an idea:

Release a little bit more, but not completely. It would decrease the pressure and make him feel better; then maybe he'd be able to get some sleep. Gaara turned onto his side and placed the blankets between his legs to absorb the urine and stop it from dripping onto the bed, creating a stain. Luckily, the covers were black. He then let go. Pee spurted out hard from his body, but when the blankets were completely soaked, Gaara realized that he had to hold the rest in, no matter how great it felt to let it out. The blankets between his legs were completely soaking wet and what's more; his bladder still felt uncomfortably full. The smell of pee was extremely obvious now to anybody. The younger teen blushed even more and this time, felt completely ashamed. He'd just leaked half his water all over the bed and immediately regretted doing so in the first place. He just guessed that his extreme desperation had rendered him incoherent and he wasn't really thinking of anything but relief. Kankurou was sure to find out sooner or later. Gaara hated the thought of the drenched sheets being pulled off of them, then the puppeteer discovering the yellow stain on the under sheet and smelling the pee on the blankets. Gaara broke down, sobbing silently. His bladder was so full and it hurt so much, but he was that far from relief that he was having some sort of breakdown. Ten more minutes and he'd gotten back into the state he was in previously. Moaning, shaking, clenching, squirming and fidgeting. Every second that passed, he'd have to change sleeping position because he had to go so bad. His bladder felt like it was going to burst at any second. He waited a few more minutes and nothing brought him any relief now. Spurt after spurt escaped and the urine dribbled down his thighs and onto the bed. He sat up suddenly and doubled right over, squeezing his dick to reinforce his muscles, but they were exhausted and too weak. Tears were now streaming down his face and he was crying a little louder from the pain and stress. He gasped when he felt a hand on his shoulder and turned. Kankurou stared at him with great concern. He opened his mouth to speak, but Gaara let out a loud sob. "I h-have t-to go Kankurou I h-have t-to g-go!"

"Gaara, why didn't you wake me? How long have you been holding it in?"

"Since a-around t-ten! Ahhh..." He felt a dribble leak out of his dick and squeezed harder.

The older teen hugged him. "If you need to go, you must tell me! I won't shout at you, but I don't want you to hold it for so long! Why didn't you say anything?"

"I w-was s-so embarrassed!"

"Why? I'm your brother and I love you as a boyfriend and as family! You've known me all your life, so what is there to be embarrassed about?"

Gaara doubled over again. "Nnnn... Kankurou... Bathroom..."

"All right, all right." Kankurou put the younger teen onto his back so that his arms were round his neck and legs round his waist. He flicked on the lights and pulled out the key, unlocked the door, then ran down the halls. Gaara whined and pressed his crotch against Kankurou's back to help hold it in, but his bladder couldn't take any more and a stream escaped, but he managed to stem it to a dribble and then a trickle before it finally stopped. He knew the dam would break any second though. "Kankurou..." He moaned, squirming. "I can't hold it..."

"Almost there now!"

"Put me down! I can't hold it any longer!"

The brunette obeyed and set Gaara on the floor. The younger teen let out a sob and a moan as the urine pushed through his tightly closed urethra. He tried to hold it back.

"Gaara just let it go." Kankurou said softly, pressing a hand against his brother's bladder.

"I need to hold it!"

"No you don't." The brunette pressed harder and Gaara finally gave up. Urine gushed out of his trembling body like a never-ending waterfall. It poured down his legs and onto the carpeted ground below. He fell on the floor and sat in the golden liquid as it pooled underneath him. It showed no signs of stopping. Minutes and minutes passed before the waterfall stemmed to a trickle and stopped. Gaara looked down at the puddle he sat in. It was massive. How had he managed to hold all of that in?

"Wow that's a lot of pee Gaara."

The teenager broke down sobbing. "I'm sorry! I couldn't wait!"

Kankurou rubbed his back. "It's all right. If anything, it was kind of hot."

Gaara sniffled. "R-really?"

"Yeah." The puppeteer blushed slightly. "I'll take you back to our room. You need a change of pants after that... definitely." Gently, Kankurou picked his brother up and carried him up the stairs and back to their motel room.


End file.
